Mega Fox
by MadHat886
Summary: Dr. Wily has open a portal to the ninja world and has his sights on making it his own. Not playing fair he has taken chakra from the world and now the ninjas will have to face the mad doctor's war machines.
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or Mega Man that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

In his skull shape fortress, Dr. Wily stared at his computer screen as he studies the energy readings of the new source of energy he discovered. He was trying to build a time machine but he ended up creating a machine that opens door ways to other worlds. The world he found is a strange one, it's advance in some fields while totally lacking in others. From what he seen the power that runs the cities of that world comes from an energy they call chakra. And the defenders of that world all use it called ninjas. The ninjas he's been studying aren't like the ones he knew of, no they used that energy called chakra to do things out of of comics while acting all but what ninjas are suppose to be. Ninjas are suppose to keep their faces and names a secret, not post it all over or become well know that anyone walking by them knows who they are. He's been trying to take over his world for years now, and failed because of Mega Man. If he can't take over his world this new one will do. (1)

To his world one of the reasons why Dr. Wily is so dangerous is how he reacts to new inventions in science. He displays a terrifying interest of a mad scientist hell bent on twisting the new and interesting power or machine that could help him in taking over the world. He studies the new subject in question and works to replicate, even improve them. And more often than not, he is successful.

"So Doc what have you been working on?" Protoman ask entering the lab. He's been wondering what the doc has been up to as he has rebuilt all the Robot Masters and been putting the factory in high gear in making more robots.

"A new world one that won't be able to stop me from taking it over once its defenders no longer have their powers," Wily said as he showed Protoman the recordings of his studies on the humans of that world.

"Wow! It's like something out of a comic book," Protoman said.

"Yes that power they use will be mine," Wily said. "I have studied the energy and have come up with a machine to drain them of that power. And set it up on their moon where they won't be able to get to it."

"How do you know it will work?" Protoman ask.

"I have already tested it on him," Wily said changing the screen to show a pale man frozen in a tank. "His name is, Toneri Otsutsuki and he was living on the moon somehow using the chakra to survive. I'm still doing research on him to see if he's an alien. But the prototype of the machine worked on him and that all that matters. He shown to be very powerful even after he was hit and destroyed a number of Sniper Joes, I sent to catch him. So, I used Yellow Devil who, I upgraded to allow him to drain chakra from anything he touches. Seems that even hit with my energy drainer, people like him who have much chakra in them can still use it. But of course since he was hit by the energy drainer, the power he use to fight and just to survive on the moon quickly drained him, before Yellow Devil took him down."

"So your energy drainer is like unplugging these ninjas and they have to make do on battery power," Protoman said having listened to enough of the Doc's rants to get what it all means.

"Yes, so I'm just going to go and use the energy drainer on that planet. Taking away the ninjas power and what's left they will either not use it or waste it all before we invade," Wily said.

"We're just going to wait?" Protoman ask.

"Yes and gather the chakra, I'm draining from that planet and use it to make you and my other robots much more powerful. And of course, I still want to do research on the ninjas to make sure they won't surprise us," Wily explains.

"When are you going to do it?" Protoman ask.

"I did it an hour ago," Wily answers. "I learn from my mistakes. No more waiting around. If the machine is ready and nothing will stop it, why wait. No more countdowns to launch a weapon, I'm just going to fire it right away."

"Finally learning not to hold the villain ball," Protoman said.

"Yes, I'm not going to make the same mistakes this time around," Wily laughs. (2)

!

Elsewhere -

On the planet in question on the planet's moon, a large compound was being built by robot workers around a mobile base crawler. A giant satellite rest on top of the base drawing energy from the planet below it. The base is being powered by the energy being drawn from the planet and what's not needed is being sent back to Wily's fortress through the portal. The base once fully operational would be able to move if as the moon orbits around the planet gets too far and into the dark side of the moon. Several satellites are being launch to encircle the planet that would drain the energy and be transferred to the base.

Down below on the planet the ninjas and other chakra users suddenly found themselves cut off from chakra. Some finding that no matter what they do they couldn't regain the chakra they had used. Some found themselves completely powerless once they used all of their chakra. The containers of the demons were also effected by the strange events. While they can still use chakra and unlike others they're chakra are restored. They had to eat more then normal to do so. For the demons could no longer restore their energy, not without food to do so. (3)

The ninjas villages all eyed each other wondering if they're the ones who did this to them. And in one such village a young boy who was looking out of his window at night stared at the moon. Something was happening to everyone in the village. Something bad. And the world he once knew would never be the same again.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – From the American cartoon as Mega Man and the cast aren't robot kids but teens. So the Mega Man cast won't be cannon to the video game somethings will be but not in others.

2 - Seeing how Wily can arm his robots with weapons that can control the weather, time and other stuff. He is smart enough that he'll be able to create a machine that would drain the ninjas of their chakra. Or in this case drain chakra from the planet and while the ninjas can still use their chakra they have inside of them. Once it's gone it's gone. Like an empty gas tank on a road in the middle of nowhere with no gas station anywhere close by.

The ninjas can't restore their chakra no matter what they try. As long as the machine is there draining the chakra from the planet they can't . So the ninjas will have to fight the Robot Masters with a limited supply of chakra that allows them to do so and more powerful the jutsu the quicker they lose energy or use it all at once for the really powerful jutsus. Which all the Robot Masters, Wily loses can all be rebuilt and upgraded for the next battle.

3 - All the demon containers now eat like Lina from The Slayers to restore all the energy they use when they use chakra.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or Mega Man that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

In the Leaf Village the Hokage was having a meeting with the council over the lost of chakra from the world and how the chakra within them no matter what they try to do to restore it. It was like chakra was being drained from their world faster then it could be restored. The only one in the village who's chakra hasn't been effected was Naruto thanks to the fox sealed within him. For 4 months now the ninja world had to deal with the fact that chakra which they used in almost all daily life, as the power that run their way of life came from chakra. Everyone else have to limit themselves in how much chakra they use as there's already too many ninjas who found themselves completely out of chakra.

"Tsuande what have you discovered?" the Hokage ask his old student. Even she was effected by the lost of chakra, she had to stop using her jutsu that made her look young. She just couldn't afford even the small amount use to maintain that jutsu. As that small amount of chakra could be what she might needed to when it truly matters.

"I haven't been able to figure out what has been causing chakra to disappear. It's just not us but everything to do with chakra is just disappearing. It's like chakra is just draining away from the world. Even the summons are effected, they barely have the power to come here from the summon world. And they can feel the chakra within them draining away. It seems the makeup of the summons has a different effect on them compared to us. I'm doing what, I can but with chakra in me limited, I don't want to risk losing too much on what could be a dead end," Tsuande explains.

"Yes we all have to be careful not to lose too much chakra," the Hokage agreed.

"There is still Naruto," Tsuande said. "How is he coming along?"

"Jiraiya is training him in the art of seal making. The seals we do have are going to run out of chakra and the ones who make the seals have little or no chakra left," the Hokage answered.

"We tried having him transfer chakra to others but given how badly he was taught in how to use chakra. He ended up causing more harm then good, the one we had him tried on ended up being cooked from the inside out," Tsuande explains.

"How long would it take to teach him to do it right?" one of the clan elders ask.

"Months or years as that jutsu is hard even for someone of my skill level. I tried to give him a scroll to study but it turns out he barely is able to read," Tsuande adds as she stared at her old teacher. "Why is Minato's kid so poorly trained not to mention what, I found when, I gave him an exam."

"The reason why he is so stunted in growth is that many before you in this room. Thought that if, I trained him myself, I would use him against them," Hokage explained.

"Great and thanks to you people the only one in the village who would be able to transfer chakra to others. Is so poor in basic skills it be months or years before he's ready," Tsuande said glaring at the council members.

"Tsuande you will help in his training. He will need all the help he can get," Hokage said.

"If he cares enough," Tsuande said. (1)

!

At one of the training grounds -

"Naruto pay attention," Jiraiya shouted.

"Why?" Naruto said sitting as he leaned against a tree. At his lap he's working on an old clock he found in the trash and is trying to fix it. His tools are limited to what he finds in the trash but over the years he has learned how to do his own repairs, as he couldn't count on anyone but himself.

"You need to learn this," Jiraiya said as he tried to show Naruto how to write the seals for the chakra wards. He's been trying to teach Naruto but after so many teachers trained him the wrong way and never bothering to help him. Naruto just didn't have any drive in learning, he lacked any motivation in learning to be a ninja.

"You just want me to be the guy who make seals," Naruto said.

"It's so that the village will have power and water," Jiraiya tried to explain again.

"So what? I been force to make do without power and water months at a time," Naruto said.

"The people in charged have been punished," Jiraiya said.

"Not in front of me they haven't. I'm won't believe it till they are punished in front of me so, I can watch," Naruto said. "As well as all those who have hurt me."

"Naruto please don't act like this," Jiraiya said not liking how his late student's son is behaving.

"Don't act like you're my parent," Naruto snaps.

"I'm not but they did entrusted me to be the one who looked after you," Jiraiya said.

"Fine job you have done. Only showing up when you need me more then, I need you," Naruto said.

"I know kid, I know," Jiraiya said sadly. Revealing that he's his godfather didn't go as planned. Naruto felt betrayed by the fact only now when he's needed more then anyone else in the village, that his godfather finally showed up.

"So why should, I give you any respect? Because you're my elder even if you're a good for nothing lazy bum," Naruto said.

"I was keeping the village safe by my network of spies," Jiraiya explained himself.

"Well till, I watch the people who harm me punished. I won't do anything," Naruto said.

"What do you want for us to punish them again in front of you," Jiraiya ask.

"Yes," Naruto stated. "Besides, I just have to wait. I'm not the one who can't use chakra without it running out."

"Naruto your parents gave up everything for this village. Don't be like this, don't disrespect their memory," Jiraiya said.

"Why should, I care about them. When only now, I'm allowed to know who they are. Besides they're the ones who trusted this village to see me as a hero which none of them did. So till you and the others in this village earned my help. I won't help at all," Naruto said as he finally got the clock to start working again.

"Naruto there are more important things to learn then fixing machines," Jiraiya said.

"With how things are going. Machines are what is going to replace chakra," Naruto stated.

"No if you learn what you need to know to transfer chakra to others," Jiraiya said.

"And with how badly, I was taught and lack even the most basic skills. How long you think it will be for me to learn?" Naruto ask.

"Years," Jiraiya said in a voice of defeat as there's no short cuts to learn that jutsu.

"So you and the rest of the village better learn who's more important now. After all you can't even use jutsu anymore. Not if you don't want to waste what little you have left," Naruto stated.

"Naruto you have to learn to forgive people," Jiraiya said.

"After they are punished for what they have done to me. Thinking that, I'm the fox," Naruto said as he walk away.

"Naruto the lesson isn't over," Jiraiya shouted.

"Try again after, I seen the punishment first hand," Naruto said. Leaving Jiraiya behind staring at what kind of man his godson is becoming. And wondering if Minato and Kushina would ever forgive him and the rest of the village in making him like that.

!

In the other world -

Dr. Wily look down from the walkway as the factory line built the new and improved Sniper Joes. Their shields are now built into their arms and can be folded up. Of course it's not as strong as the solid ones which are still being made. He's building the Sniper Joes with the new chakra tanks making them much stronger. He also made them able to drain chakra with their blasters. They now come in different types and able to operate in either land, sea and air. Wiliy having used the past couple of months studying the ninjas of the other world, has gathered all the data he needs to mass produce the army he needs to take that world over.

Walking down the walkway he stop and look down at the other production line. Servbots a small all purpose support robots created by a young woman, Tron Bonne. He took her design and improved on it. They now pilot the small aircraft Wiliy made, the Premier. Easy to mass produce and have powerful firepower for such a small aircraft. (2) They also pilot the other mini war machines. They're smaller and a human size being wouldn't be able to drive them but they're for supporting the bigger robots.

Walking to the last production line in the factory is his latest invention. The Ride Armors he has created would give his army a very powerful edge in battle. He created 4 types, the Chimera Armor which is used as the template of the other 3 armors. As long as it has power it would protect the rider with a force field in the open cockpit. It has no weapons but it's sheer size and strength, with its arms built with chakra drainers as it's meant to capture any chakra user. The Frog Armor designed for underwater combat, while it can be used on land it can only hop. It's armed with twin torpedo launchers that home in on any kind of target. The Hawk Armor is more lightly armored as it can fly thanks to the jet pack on its back. It's armed with missile launchers and energy nets to drain energy from captured targets. The Kangaroo Armor is built for ground combat and armed with four powerful spikes on its fists. It can spin its spike fists and launch it on a chain, it's not meant to capture targets just to kill.

His other factories are building the other war machines he will need to take over that world. He can wait till the defenders use up their chakra before he attacks. He still needs to prepare and to redesign the Robot Masters to be able to take out the stronger defenders who still have their chakra. Even if they're destroyed he can use the battle data of their defeat to improve on their new body and the one who defeated them wouldn't be able to beat them again. And even if they did, the amount of chakra needed to do so would leave them weaker and weaker, till they have no more chakra to use. And once they can no longer use chakra they be normal humans fighting against robot war machines. (3)

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Takes place before Iruka befriended Naruto. Naruto is 10 in the fic.

2 - The fighter planes from the PS2 game Skygunner.

3 - There is a reason why some of the most powerful villains are machines.

!


	3. Chapter 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or Mega Man that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The lost of chakra being able to be renewed was felt everywhere across the Element Countries. The Akatsuki group were also been effected by the lost of chakra. Their plans have been halted as they try to restore their lost chakra. The only ones who can restore chakra are the ninjas with the talk demons sealed inside of them, using the chakra transfer jutsu. Which are all now closely guarded by the villages that have them, most of which have limited success in using the chakra transfer jutsu as it's a highly complex jutsu to do even for high level ninjas like themselves. (1)

Most of them have used some powerful jutsus on collecting some bounties before the lost of chakra was well known. The ones who were still running on full had to conserve their chakra, which meant anything that could drain their reserves even if it's just a little bit they couldn't use anymore. As when they really needed that extra juice could be a matter of life and death.

"Push them back!" Obito shouted as he and the other members of Akatsuki fought against some kind of advance ninja puppets only made out of metal with strange powers and armed with weapons they have never seen before.

The main body of the attacking army are puppets dress in green armor. They carried shields that could withstand just about anything that's thrown at them, their right arm has been replaced with what looks like the barrel of the kuni thrower. Only that they fire blast of energy that when they hit drains them of chakra. Looks like who ever sent them wants to take them alive. There are also bigger and larger puppets, who are armed with a ball and chain. They're lead by puppets who are different in their designs and powers.

"You'll have to do better then that!" Guts Man shouted as he blocks Kisame's sword with his heavily upgraded arms.

"How's this?" Kisame ask as he force chakra into his arms and in one swing cuts, Guts Man in two.

He only had a moment to catch his breath has Cut Man and Blade Man attack him forcing him on the defense. He was force to pour more and more chakra into his sword to stop it from being destroyed by the two robot's attacks. His sword couldn't even absorb chakra from them as he can sense chakra in them but it was like they were like seals powering machines. Unless he hits the seal in them his sword wouldn't gain any chakra as he miss the seal when he cut Guts Man in half.

Deidara was in a losing battle as he's quickly running out of chakra as he defended himself from the combine attacks of, Bomb Man, Crash Man, Drive Man, Napalm Man and Burst Man attacks. He's already reaching his limits as his chakra reserves was all but spent just defending himself.

All the other members of Akatsuki have already fallen from the relentless attacks from the strange attackers. Hidan, Nagato, and Itachi have fallen in battle and captured by the attackers before they could be saved. Kakuzu and Sasori simply run out of chakra from the hours of fighting nonstop. The machines just kept on fighting forcing them to use more and more of their chakra just to fight off their never ending attacks. The machines that seem to be the leaders even if they're destroyed they would simply return to the battlefield, only that they're much stronger and harder to destroy. And their jutsus simply didn't work as effected as they were before or simply didn't work on them anymore.

!

Up above -

While the battle is happening, Dr Wily is watching from the safety of the Moon Base. He studies the combat data both on the computer data and with his own eyes. He's already rebooting the Robot Masters that have been destroyed and their weapon systems reconfigured to neutralize the ninjas powers. Their minds have been transfered out of their destroyed bodies and into new ones that have been upgraded to handle the ninjas. Not that they need it as the chakra that was needed to destroy them in the first place has drained the ninjas of chakra with no way to refill what has been lost. He has already figured out that the ninjas would only be able to fight 2 to 6 times before the amount of chakra they have is too low for them to fight back, depending on the amount of chakra that's been used that is.

And the battle he's watching has proven him right. The Akatsuki group are powerful ninjas but only as long as they have chakra powering them that is. By having his robots and robot masters attack in one wave after another they drain the ninjas of their chakra. Now only 3 of them are left standing... make that 2 no 1. On screen Wily saw the sword fighter and the bomb user fall, leaving only one left.

Willy turn off the screen replacing it with battle data. He didn't have to watch to see the last member fall. He already has all he needs from the battle. He now has the data he needs to make the upgrades to all the robots and masters. Their weapon systems would be reconfigured to be able to neutralize the ninjas powers and hit them when they phase their bodies to another plain of reality. Disappearing to different dimension and being out of sinc with the rest of the world to be able have attacks go right through them. That was till he figured out how to get around that.

"This world is giving me the drive again," Wily said. This world has given him the spark he once had in learning and studying new research. He felt young again when he was still in school studying and learning new things.

He turns to a chamber he's been working on. He learned that some ninjas have longer lifespans and retain their youth longer because of chakra. So he's been using small data bugs to scan those ninjas and learn how that works. And has tested it out to see if it's safe first before he used it on himself.

"And now that, I regain my youth. I have all the time in the world to learn all of it," Dr. Wily said to himself as he ran his fingers through his once more brown hair. (2)

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Chakra transfer jutsu takes years of training and prefect chakra control to be able to use. And you have to do it just right matching your chakra wave length to the other persons chakra wave length to do it right. Or you'll end up cooking them from the inside out.

2 - Since ninjas can live longer and retain their youth longer. It stands to reason that being the genius that he is, he'll be able to figure out a way to build a machine using chakra and data he has collected to make himself younger.

!


	4. Chapter 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or Mega Man that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Mega Man and Roll waited outside of their father's lab Doctor Light, he had called them to wait outside of his lab for a surprise. For the past year or so they haven't be doing much as Doctor Wily and his bots haven't been seen. Mega Man had search around for him and the other bots but found nothing, even his base was gone. The skull fortress protected by a shield that hide it from all detection but the fortress was also mobile. Which was why when ever it was found it would disappear and reappear someplace else. Mega Man had combed the desert looking for it and found nothing. Doctor Wily had simply disappeared taking all of his robots with him. (1)

With Wily gone Doctor Light began working on improving the world again using the power of sciences and technology. He has made many improvements in robotics and even been upgrading Mega Man every now and then in case Wily ever returns. And Roll has been making sure that Doctor Light remembers to eat and sleep as once he gets going he forgets to take care of himself.

"Mega Man, Roll," Doctor Light said as he steps out of his lab.

"Yes Doctor?" both of them ask.

"Meet your little brother and sister," Doctor Light said stepping out of the way. Behind him coming out of his lab are two small robot children, a boy and a girl.

The boy looks like how Mega Man was before he was upgraded into a fighting machine. Even wearing a white shirt and blue shorts, with the same spiky hair. The girl looks like Roll only younger and wearing a red dress and her ponytail has a blue ribbon. Both of them look up at their older brother and sister.

"I'm Rocket," the boy said.

"And I'm Jet," the girl said.

"Doctor Light you made us little siblings?" Roll ask.

"Yes it's an old idea of mine. You little siblings have little pre-program knowledge of what the world and will learn as children do. Both of them were what, I had planned for you two before, I decided to use the designs of your current bodies," Doctor Light said.

"You mean us being teenagers?" Mega Man ask.

"Yes, I didn't think it would do to have a boy and girl robot being presented as the next step in robots," Doctor Light said. (2)

"And when we're ready we get to have our memory chips be place into bodies like yours!" the two child robots shouted together.

"With Doctor Wily no longer threatening the world. I can finally do my research in peace and work on some of the old ideas, I have been meaning to work on," Doctor Light said.

"You really think he's gone?" Mega Man ask.

"He has disappeared before?" Roll said.

"Yes but, I can only hope he has learn how pointless it is in trying to takeover our world," Doctor Light said.

!

In the ninja world -

Doctor Wily sat in his command center with dozens of screens displaying the action taking place down on the planet. He was safe for any danger within the mobile moon base, with the chakra drainer still draining all chakra from the world below, powering the base and the factory mass producing his robot army. He's been preparing for this day for over a year, building up his robot army numbers and improving his robot masters. He has been studying the ninjas below and watching them as they used up their chakra to nothing or gave up using it and only using it when they needed to.

It's been a year and more then half of the ninjas and other chakra users have gotten rusty in using chakra. There are some who still train in using chakra but just without using chakra. Then there are the ninja villages that had ninjas with energy beings sealed away inside of them, that allows them to recharge anyone's chakra level. But from what Wily has seen, the ones with the tail demons as they're called could only recharge only a limited amount of times a day. Which depends on how strong the one who does the recharging is. He did discover that the one who held the strongest of the tail demons, had no idea how to even use his powers and was milking it for all of it's worth. Wily had watched as the young boy made the villagers pay for all of his mistreatment done to him. From what he learn with his spy bots that the boy Naruto was badly treated by everyone in the village and that change when chakra was taken away. With him being the only one who could restore chakra to others, he became the most important person in the village. And seeing that the jutsu to transfer chakra is a very advance and complex jutsu that's hard to learn for even the best ninja, it would take years for him to learn it.

Wily himself has created a suit of power armor that allows him to use chakra. With the power pack full of chakra, and a helmet that allows him to just think what he wants the chakra to do. No hand signs or any of the training, or having the right kind of chakra to be able to use a jutsu. Wily wouldn't dream about fighting foes on his own, the armor is for his last line of defense, after his personal giant robot is destroyed like all the times, Mega Man did it. He wouldn't be helpless like those times, and all the data collected by his spy bots has given him plenty of jutsus to program into his armor. (3)

But what interested Wily was the boy being very good with machines, taking broken machines and repairing them. He's self taught and learn by getting his hands dirty. He was more interested in learning about machines then learning jutsus, much to the displeasure of his godfather who is trying to teach him ninja skills. If the boy is as good with more advance machines as with the current technology in his world, the boy could in time become nearly as good as he is. That's only if he survives that long.

On the different screens his robots are launching a world wide attack. Wily had began by opening a portal to the summon world and launching his warships to attack. The warships using their main weapon systems blasted the giant summons from so far up that they had no idea what was attacking them. The warships also released clouds of poison gas that destroyed the oxygen in the air and inside the summons bodies. When it was all over with only the smaller summons that managed to escape to the ninja world were the only ones still alive. As for the summon world it was nothing but a dead world now with only plant life left, that Wily quickly had his robots to strip mine for resources.

Then Wily turn his sights on the ninja world. Like with the summons his warships fired down on the villages and cities destroying the defenses before his ground troops launch their attacks. All of the attacks are going as planned, the Sniper Joes and Servbots in war machines and Ride Armors are rolling over all the defenses and defenders. The ones who still have chakra are putting up a fight that kept the normal soldiers at bay. That's when he called in the Robot Masters to take care of those chakra users. With their new upgrades and armor, the best most of the defenders could do was knocking them back. The ones who managed to destroy one, would only have a short time before a new Robot Master was teleported in. Like before when a Robot Master was destroyed their memory was downloaded into a new body that's been upgraded so that what destroyed them last wouldn't work on them anymore or not as effective. While the chakra users quickly used up their chakra reserves, or were drain by being hit by one of the many chakra draining weapons the robots are using on them.

The ones with the tail beasts inside of them, a special ship was sent to each village that had them. Where a special tractor beam would blast the one with the tail beast inside of them, which would rip the energy being right out of person and the ship would fly straight up in space before anyone could try to destroy it. And without anyone who can recharge the chakra users, it would only take 4 to 6 times before the remaining chakra users would be too low or drain of power to fight against a Robot Master.

Wily turn his attention to the special containment cells he created to hold the tail beasts. He had captured them all within the first hour of the attack. They're now being used to power his base, he also made sure that the tail beasts couldn't be free from their cells without it killing them. There is a way to release them in case he ever needed to let them out but only he could do it. (4)

Wily turn his attention back to the screens where the remaining defenders are falling like flies. It didn't matter what they uses or what they could do, his robot army was all but endless and unlike the defenders didn't need to rest or sleep. When one of their numbers was destroyed, another would come right out of the assembly line ready for battle. His teleporters would send down fresh robots when and where they're needed, and ships would destroy any defenses from the sky. While the defenders once one fell, there wasn't anyone to replace them.

!

Outside of the Leaf Village -

Naruto with only the clothes on his back and what supplies he managed to grab in his backpack ran from the burning village. After that strange machine that came flying over the village and hit him with that beam of light ripping the fox out of him, the village came under attack. Then other flying ships appeared in the sky firing beams of light or firing bombs down on the village. Followed by machines shape like humans, with weapons that he could barely understand how they work. All he knows is that someone with the knowledge has created machines that are like the ninja puppets he was shown in scrolls, but more advance.

He saw as the weapons used on them either bounce off or break on their armor frames. And saw the metal puppets tore through all the ninjas who tries to fight them up close, displaying super strength to the point he saw one of them having 10 ninjas hanging on it trying to bring it down. Seeing it's pointless to stand and fight, especially since he has no reason to risk his life for this village he went and ran for his home. One his way there he saw the ninjas who been saving their chakra for something like this, displaying jutsus that they haven't used in a year. He saw his godfather managing to destroy one of the puppets using that jutsus his father created. Then he saw Tsuande his only living family member now younger thanks to using her chakra punching through the puppets.

Naruto didn't stop to stare but ran and got into his clans home that he's been living in since chakra went away. He stuff his backpack with food, water, a change of clothes and money. He then ran heading for the forest that surrounded the village, he ignored everything around him, people either wounded or trap calling for help. He didn't stop for anything even seeing Tsuande and his godfather being overwhelmed by the puppets. He had only one thing on his mind, its something that he learn from the village. That people are only important when they matter, and the only one that matters to him is himself. He would only care about himself and never put others before him only when they could do something for him, as the village and his so called family had showed him. He had only mattered to them when he was the only one who could do something for them. Just as they taught him by example. (5)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - the only thing, I could come up with why no one ever fired a missile at the giant skull fortress.

2 - I never like the idea that Mega Man in the games is nothing but a little boy robot when it's all said and done.

3 - Wily is smart enough to make a suit of armor that allows him to use chakra like a master but without all of the training to do it. Doctor Doom armor allows him to do the same.

4 - The tail beasts in cannon by word of the one who made Naruto can die. And Wily is smart enough to come up with a way to kill them even if it wasn't cannon.

5 - Naruto is nothing like he is in cannon.

!


	5. Chapter 5

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or Mega Man that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Here's a list of all the robot masters that will appear in this fic.

Cutman a robot original created for deforestation. His Special Weapon is the Rolling Cutter, an extremely sharp pair of scissor-like blades that can be thrown like boomerangs to attack from a distance. They are made of highly resistant "ceramic titanium", allowing them to slice through most materials effectively. Cut Man was designed with a lightweight chassis that grants him fast and agile movement, even in strong rain and wind, as well as the ability to jump against horizontal surfaces to reach great heights.

His Special Weapon is the Rolling Cutter, an extremely sharp pair of scissor-like blades that can be thrown like boomerangs to attack from a distance. They are made of highly resistant "ceramic titanium", allowing them to slice through most materials effectively. Cut Man was designed with a lightweight chassis that grants him fast and agile movement, even in strong rain and wind, as well as the ability to jump against horizontal surfaces to reach great heights.

!

Guts Man possesses great physical strength, being capable of lifting and transporting heavy objects, including rocks of over two tons, with little effort. In battle, he can use his Super Arm to throw heavy objects, such as boulders and blocks, at his enemies. He can also use his strength to hit his enemies with a powerful tackle, and make the ground shake with his jumps.

In terms of his personality, he is similar to that of a typical construction foreman; while he can be hot-tempered, impatient and unreasonable, he is passionate about his line of work, is more intelligent than his appearance and mannerisms would initially suggest, and cares deeply for the well-being of his colleagues when on the job. Guts Man enjoys karaoke, and is good friends with Stone Man, but he also doesn't like to see any arguments from his workers or his other robot brothers, or even get into one.

!

Iceman a robot created for conducting research and to perform human-like tasks under extreme climate conditions. This can be done due to the fact he is impervious to chilling sub-zero temperatures. Ice Man is capable of functioning in hot environments, though he is less powerful there. His Special Weapon is Ice Slasher, a sharp ice blade launched from his mouth that can freeze anything with its temperature of 200 degrees below zero. Freeze Man greatly respects him.

Ice Man has been known to love showing off for crowds of people and can be known to be sometimes very self-centered, but he cares deeply for his friends. As his namesake he loves participating in activities revolving around snow, like say snowball fights. Ice Man has been known to have a dislike of heat-related activities, such as sauna baths and ironically enough, the Fire Storm.

!

Bomb Man is a Robot Master from the original Mega Man series. He was created by Doctor Thomas Light for demolition and land development, blasting away debris so that land could be cleared for construction projects, working in tandem with Guts Man. Bomb Man's and Fire Man's development began at the same time, and despite being warned by Rock that working with both explosives and fire could be dangerous, Dr. Light went on believing that Ice Man could handle things if anything happened. A few flash fires did occur, but Ice Man ran away saying he doesn't like saunas.[2] His Special Weapon is the Hyper Bomb - very powerful explosives originally used for land reclamation and destroying abandoned buildings.

Bomb Man's personality depicts him to be that of a teenager (possibly a nod to his mohawk). He enjoys fighting and is an expert in demolitions, being able to quickly create and throw Hyper Bombs with startling accuracy, capable of destroying most targets with ease. However, he also enjoys firework displays, festivals, and ten-pin bowling. He is also a daredevil and his attitude depicts it, but he can be a bit wasteful on money and his bombs and has a dislike for a match or lighter, possibly a relation to his weakness.

!

Fire Man is a Robot Master from the original Mega Man series. He was built by Dr. Light to work in an incinerator at a waste management facility and is able to wield flames that can reach 7000-8000 degrees.[1] Fire Man can melt or burn through almost anything with his Special Weapon, the Fire Storm, whose weapon system excellently combines offense and defense. Fire Man's and Bomb Man's development began at the same time, and despite being warned by Rock that working with both explosives and fire could be dangerous, Dr. Light went on believing that Ice Man could handle the situation in case anything happened. A few flash fires did occur, but Ice Man ran away saying he doesn't like saunas.

A hot-blooded and charismatic, albeit hot-tempered individual, Fire Man sees himself as something of a hero, obsessed with fire and the ideals of justice, often referring to himself as the "Flame of Justice". He enjoys camping in the summer, but has a particular dislike for rainy days and the cold, particularly from his weakness, the Ice Slasher.

!

Elec Man is a Robot Master from the original Mega Man series. He was built by Dr. Light to control the voltage of nuclear power plants. At the time of his creation, Elec Man was often hailed as Dr. Light's greatest creation and boasts razor-sharp judgement, as well as a physical agility that would not be matched until the creation of Quick Man, who is in turn based on his design.

His Special Weapon, the Thunder Beam, fires off devastating bolts of very high-voltage electrical energy in multiple directions, with sufficient power to go through multiple enemies with one shot and even break through solid rocks. Elec Man is very conceited and egotistical, with something of a sadistic streak in him, but is otherwise very responsible and competent. In his spare time, he has taken up playing the electric guitar.

!

Metal Man is a boss character from the original Mega Man series. He was the first Robot Master built by Dr. Wily, created specially for combat for his revenge against Mega Man. Wily based Metal Man's design on Cut Man. His Special Weapon is the Metal Blade, large and razor-sharp saw blades made of ceramic titanium that he can throw at high speed with deadly accuracy. His lightweight design also grants him high agility, but because of a design flaw, Metal Man is particularly vulnerable to Mega Man's Mega Buster and to his own Metal Blades.

Whilst Metal Man is a quick and efficient worker, he possesses a dry wit- having something of a reputation among his colleagues for being sarcastic and often untrustworthy. Directly relating to his skill with throwing his Blades, he enjoys playing with Flying Discs in his spare time, but dislikes it when dogs get in his way by catching them.

!

Air Man is a Robot Master from the Mega Man series created by Dr. Wily specially for combat, debuting in Mega Man 2. Air Man has his face built into his torso instead of a head - an unusual design, said to be intimidating. This would later become known as an Air Man Type design, and would be used as a basis for later Robot Masters such as Needle Man, Napalm Man, Magma Man, Blizzard Man, and Strike Man. Air Man's main method of attack is to generate powerful winds with the propeller in his torso - in particular, he is able to push enemies away or pull them or other items towards him, generate typhoons, and can use his Special Weapon, the Air Shooter, to attack foes with rapid barrages of tornadoes.

Air Man is something of an egotist- whilst generally an individual of good character, he can be condescending and has a tendency to bore his colleagues by talking about himself for long periods of time. In his spare time, Air Man enjoys Wind Surfing, and is skilled at the Japanese card game Menko. He dislikes the autumn season however, due to falling leaves clogging up his propeller - the same reason he is weak to Wood Man's Leaf Shield.

!

Bubble Man is the first aquatic Robot Master created by Dr. Wily for underwater combat. However, a defect in his system makes him unable to walk on land, being only able to move by jumping. After seeing this, Wily couldn't help but laugh at his way of moving. Despite this flaw, Bubble Man is at home in the water, being able to swim at remarkable speed. Bubble Man attacks with normal shots from a Buster on his arm, and can fire his Special Weapon, the Bubble Lead, from both the aforementioned arm cannon and a special Bubble Gun on top of his head. Bubble Man can utilise the bubbles for several different purposes, including hitting opponents with bursts of small bubbles and blowing larger and more durable bubbles to either wrap opponents inside to trap them temporarily, or for Bubble Man himself to hide in as a shield.

Despite often being the butt of jokes due to his design flaws, Bubble Man is an affable and high-spirited individual, but has a bad habit of lavishly spending money when he has it. He enjoys bathing in hot springs in his spare time, but much like the later-introduced Wave Man, has a vehement dislike for water pollution, especially oil slicks.

!

Quick Man is a combat Robot Master created by Dr. Wily using Elec Man's design as a base. Quick Man is made of lightweight materials, allowing him to move at very high speeds, but this can easily cause him to be blown away by weapons like the Air Shooter. Though his top running speed is unknown, Quick Man is one of the fastest Robot Masters in the Mega Man series. His Special Weapon is the Quick Boomerang, small razor-edged boomerangs that he can rapidly fire from the launcher on his right arm. In Super Adventure Rockman and other media, he is shown to be also able to wield a larger boomerang like a sword.

Quick Man is a cunning Robot Master who is confident in his abilities, and particularly proud of his speed. Whilst he is an accomplished decision-maker, he is also impulsive, possessing a tendency to act on a whim. He is an early riser, tends to get bored very quickly by slowness, and is shown to be a huge fan of motor racing, both as a spectator and a competitor. Due to the similar emphasis on speed in their designs, Quick Man is shown to have a friendly rivalry with Turbo Man.

!

Crash Man is a combat Robot Master that was built by Dr. Wily using the designs of Bomb Man and Guts Man as a base with high speed and agility, the use of high explosives as primary weapons, and clad in a thick armor that can effectively withstand explosions. His Special Weapon is the Crash Bomber, powerful drill-like time bombs that attach themselves to their targets before detonating.

Crash Man is an honest, forthright individual who is usually obedient, if somewhat clumsy due to his lack of functional hands. However, he has a tendency to suffer from violent mood swings- he can be docile one moment and fly into psychotic rages the next, often going on destructive rampages with his bombs when angered.

!

Flash Man is a Robot Master created by Doctor Albert W. Wily to challenge the everlasting idea of controlling time. Flash Man's Special Weapon is the Time Stopper, a unique system that allows him to stop time for brief periods. To supplement his attacking abilities, he is also equipped with a rapid-fire buster on his right arm. The eight Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 have built-in devices that make them immune to the Time Stopper, but Quick Man's device has a flaw, making him vulnerable to it.

In combat, Flash Man can stop time to immobilize his opponents, before attacking them mercilessly with rapid barrages of shots from his buster while they cannot move. To his enemies, Flash Man appears to be moving at light speed or teleporting. It is believed that this ability is a perfected form of what the later-introduced Time Man was capable of- because unlike Time Man, who could only slow down time with Time Slow, Flash Man can stop it completely.

Whilst often miserable and prone to complaining, deep down he is a benevolent leader who cares deeply for the well-being of his subordinates. He likes cameras and photography, as well as making use of his time-stopping powers to play pranks on others and to spend longer bathing. He is bald, often lamenting the fact that Doctor Wily designed him without hair, and thus he dislikes commercials for wigs and hair products.

!

Heat Man is a combat Robot Master from the Mega Man series created by Dr. Wily based on Fire Man's design. His body has the box-like shape of a Zippo lighter, with a lid that Heat Man can use to retract his head into for additional protection, but can also sometimes close down onto him unintentionally. He is designed to be highly resistant to sources of heat, including fire and magma, and has a dial in his back that regulates the power of his flames, which he's unaware of.

His Special Weapon is the Atomic Fire, a heat-based weapon powered by highly compressed nuclear energy, which can be charged to produce bursts of fire at temperatures of up to 12,000 degrees Celsius (21,632 degrees Fahrenheit). He can also spit fire from his mouth and project enormous fire blasts from his hands. Heat Man's favorite attack is to first surround himself in flames for protection, making him invulnerable for a short time, before charging at his opponents at high speed from across the arena, causing major damage to his foes by crashing into them.

Whilst Heat Man lacks enthusiasm for his line of work, he is carefree and happy to work at his own pace in doing so. He enjoys summer barbecues, but has a dislike of water (particularly from his weakness, the Bubble Lead) and cold things, such as ice cream.

!

Wood Man is a combat Robot Master created by Doctor Albert W. Wily using natural hinoki cypresses. He has a very unique design due to his body being made almost completely out of wood- including some of his mechanisms, along with a thin coating of metal for extra protection. Because of this, Wood Man has great strength and resistance against physical blows, but is somewhat slow and highly vulnerable to fire and cutting weaponry.

His Special Weapon is the Leaf Shield, leaf-shaped pieces of Ceratanium that are sharpened around the edges and levitated using electromagnetism, and can be used to protect himself and attack enemies in different ways, including launching them in rings of four or eight, and summoning them down from the ceiling to fall down onto the target. Due to his flammable construction, his primary weakness is the Atomic Fire.

Wood Man is apparently one of Dr. Wily's favorite robots, due to his unique, resilient design, and according to the amount of times he has been called into action against Mega Man. He is kind to his subordinates, especially the animal-based robots that guard his stage, but is easily offended and has little tolerance for those who harm nature. Wood Man enjoys the world's natural beauty, and often goes hiking and mountaineering in his spare time.

!

Needle Man is a deadly Robot Master when he uses his Special Weapon, the rapid-fire Needle Cannon, to pepper his foes with a barrage of spike-shaped bullets which are sharp enough to pierce 10 inch-thick stone. Created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily using aspects of Metal Man's combat programming, his initial purpose was to work in energy mines, specializing in land development and breaking through boulders and bedrock.

Despite his large "Air Man-type" build, he is agile and good at jumping, even being able to remain stationary in the air to attack for brief moments of time by raining shots on his opponents from above. To accompany his ranged attacking capabilities, the thick spikes on his head are needle-sharp, and mounted on a heavy base attached to his head with an extendable chain. This impromptu weapon can be fired over short distances with huge power, making him very dangerous to try and fight up close.

Needle Man is intellectual and generally liked for his fighting capabilities, but he has a dry wit and tends to be sarcastic. He enjoys sewing and knitting, hobbies that both utilize needles, but ironically is terrified of injections and other medical procedures that involve needles.

!

Magnet Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily to control powerful magnetic forces. Dr. Wily uses him as a combat robot in Mega Man 3. Magnet Man's Special Weapon is the Magnet Missile, horseshoe magnet-shaped missiles that can home in on nearby enemies, fired from a launcher on his right wrist. He is also capable of drawing his metallic opponents closer to him with his magnetic powers, so he can attack them from close range.

A good leader and tactician in combat, Magnet Man is skilled in the field of management, but he has quite an abrasive personality, and is often considered by his colleagues to have no sense of direction. He enjoys magnetic therapy and massages, but has to be kept away from floppy disks and any other nearby magnetic storage mediums due to accidentally corrupting them when he is near them. He has been observed utilizing his powers to magnetically stick himself to ceilings when sleeping.

!

Gemini Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man 3, created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. He is capable of creating holographic copies of himself, and uses that power to confuse and overwhelm his opponents as he attacks them. While he only uses one copy in most of his appearances, in Super Adventure Rockman he is shown to be able to produce up to four copies of himself at once. However, even without his clones helping him, he is a very tricky opponent to deal with, especially when he brings his Special Weapon, the fast and reflective Gemini Laser, into play.

Gemini Man is an elegant fighter who is confident in his abilities, but is rather conceited. He is a narcissist, and likes to admire himself in a mirror or with one of his copies. Gemini Man also has a hatred and fear of snakes, mainly because his weakness is the Search Snake.

!

Hard Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily that first appeared in Mega Man 3. He has a hard, durable body made of ceratanium, which makes him highly resistant to attacks and grants him remarkable defense. However, it also makes him very heavy, weighing in at about three tons, and affects his movement speed considerably. Due to his weight, he is very lazy and complains quite often.

His Special Weapon is the Hard Knuckle, which allows him to detach his fists and attack from afar with rocket-powered punches, and also has a compact rocket booster built into himself that allows him to jump high into the air. He can utilize his jumping ability in combination with his excessive weight to attack by leaping up and diving down onto his opponents to crush them, or to smash the floor and cause tremors that can stun nearby foes.

Whilst generally known to be a man of few words, Hard Man is a fair-minded individual who prefers to fight his opponents on equal terms, which puts him at odds with the much more pragmatic Snake Man. He enjoys Sumo Wrestling, a sport in which he can put his weight to good use, but dislikes swimming.

!

Top Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily to work on other planets in search for the Energy Elements needed to build Gamma, but he is used for combat by Dr. Wily in Mega Man 3. Top Man is equipped with an auto balance system that allows him to spin rapidly much like a top, which he uses as an attack called the Top Spin to injure enemies, and as a defensive mechanism because the high rotational speeds make projectiles deflect off of him. However, he can't spin for too long because he gets dizzy, and maintaining such high speeds could damage his internal components. Top Man also attacks by tossing rapidly spinning tops from his head or shooting tops from his arm cannon.

Top Man is known to be somewhat of a smooth talker, and as such this allows him to make arrangements on Dr. Wily's behalf easier. However, despite this, he has been known to be poor at storytelling and has occasionally been known to push his luck too far. He is fond of physical activities relating to roller skating and has been known to shun people who can't dance.

!

Snake Man is a Robot Master with a snake motif created by Dr. Wily and Dr. Light to investigate narrow areas and survey topography on uninhabited planets marked for development. With his quick and lightweight body, he was well-suited for work on any kind of terrain. However, this caught the attention of Dr. Wily, who stole him, turned him into a combat robot and set him to work fulfilling his schemes. Snake Man is the first Robot Master with an animal-themed design.

Snake Man is intelligent and shrewd, but he can also be tenacious. He enjoys actively hunting and cornering his prey like a snake, which puts him at odds with the fair-minded Hard Man. He enjoys the company of Toad Man, for whom the feelings are unfortunately not mutual, and has a hatred of slugs.

His Special Weapon is the Search Snake, serpentine missiles that can move swiftly along the ground and even climb up walls. In Super Adventure Rockman he is shown to be able to dig underground to stay out of sight and ambush opponents, or to avoid their attacks.

!

Spark Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man 3 created by Dr. Wily and Dr. Light to charge electricity. Spark Man is designed to resemble a spark plug, and does not have hands. In place of them are two high-voltage electrodes, capable of producing powerful electric shocks and channeling his Special Weapon, the Spark Shock. This enables him to fire sparks of pure electrical energy in multiple directions, that can quickly immobilize opponents in their tracks.

Friendly to his comrades, he usually helps to charge them up when they need extra energy, and can generate twice as high voltage as Elec Man- however, he tends to be scatterbrained, and thus is not as good at focusing his power. He also has an unusual fascination with catfish and electric eels due to their unique ability to naturally produce electricity, but tends to get depressed when left alone for long periods of time.

!

Shadow Man is a stealthy and powerful ninja-themed Robot Master that first appeared in Mega Man 3. Little is known about this mysterious robot, who is rumored of being a deactivated robot created by an extraterrestrial civilization and discovered by Dr. Wily, who remodeled and reprogrammed him. The metal body of Shadow Man does not match any material found on Earth.[1]

Shadow Man, being a ninja, has amazing flexibility, but has been known to be rather impulsive and has a shallow way of thinking. Shadow Man loves sneaking up on others by using his ninja abilities and has come to dislike obvious and boring tricks. Shadow Man's Special Weapon is the Shadow Blade, a large hira shuriken coated with a deadly substance that seems to not be from Earth, capable of deranging the function of mechanisms.

He is also a skilled martial artist and a master of ninjutsu magic- his abilities include being able to temporarily create duplicates of himself to distract or attack his foes, create smoke screens, and summon frog robots of varying sizes- including a giant frog robot to ride on or smaller ones to check areas for him. Shadow Man can also use the Kawarimi no Jutsu, a ninja technique that replaces the body of the user with an object, usually a piece of log, as defense in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters and Super Adventure Rockman, as well as when he loses a race in Mega Man: Battle &amp; Chase.

!

Bright Man is a Robot Master that was created by Doctor Mikhail Cossack for the purpose of exploring dark areas. However, Dr. Wily modified him in Mega Man 4 to serve as a combat robot to fight against Mega Man. His Special Weapon, the Flash Stopper, emits an intense light beam with ten million watts of power from the light bulb on his head. The strong light activates a safety device in the camera eyes of robots, blinding them for a brief moment, which makes them unable to move. He than proceeds to attack stunned opponents without mercy.

Bright Man is an intelligent Robot Master, being a fast thinker and an accomplished inventor in his spare time, but is a chatterbox and has a tendency to bore his colleagues by talking too much on the same subjects for long periods of time. He has a particular dislike for red-light districts, and is weak to the Rain Flush due to its ability to short out his bulb.

!

Toad Man is an agricultural Robot Master that was created by Doctor Mikhail Cossack for irrigation of crops during periods of drought. When Dr. Wily forced Dr. Cossack to fight against Mega Man in Mega Man 4, Toad Man was modified for combat. His Special Weapon, the Rain Flush, is an unavoidable attack based on his original rain-making technology, that can summon deadly acid rain to a wide area.

Befitting his original agricultural purpose, Toad Man is surprisingly skilled in the field of natural science, and like the amphibian he is based on, he also has the ability to jump incredibly high. He enjoys practicing long-jumping and triple-jumping in his spare time, but he is known to be somewhat tone-deaf, and quickly gets uncomfortable when in the company of Snake Man.

!

Drill Man is a Robot Master originally created by Dr. Cossack to dig in construction sites. When Dr. Wily forced Dr. Cossack to work for him, Drill Man was converted into a combat robot to fight against Mega Man in Mega Man 4, basing himself deep underground, in a mine shaft.

Like Crash Man, Needle Man, Fire Man, and Spark Man, with later ones including Napalm Man, Wave Man, Magma Man, Blade Man, and Commando Man, Drill Man has no hands. Instead, he has two powerful, all purpose drills made for grinding through solid rock and earth, which he incorporates into his attacking strategy- burrowing into the ground to avoid attacks, before leaping up from underground to ambush his foes. His Special Weapon, the Drill Bomb, is a powerful explosive with a built-in drill, launched from his arms to pierce into dense objects or armor, before detonating inside of them to cause the maximum possible damage, this is Toad Man weakness.

Whilst Drill Man is diligent and a very hard worker, he can be dangerously haphazard at times- he dislikes doing calculations and planning ahead, and tends to rush his jobs whenever he gets bored. Despite often making dangerous mistakes such as damaging nearby gas pipes during his digging operations, he has a talent for finding things hidden underground- having received rewards for digging up hot springs and even a gold mine. His weakness is the Dive Missile, which can trace his heat signature and home in on him even when he's underground.

!

Pharaoh Man is a Robot Master designed as an ancient Egyptian pharaoh that resembles Tutankhamun. He was originally created by Dr. Cossack with high resistance, agility, and adaptability to the dark to explore pyramids and other ancient ruins. When Dr. Wily forced Dr. Cossack to work for him, Pharaoh Man was modified to have extra attack power for his battle against Mega Man in Mega Man 4. His Special Weapon is the Pharaoh Shot, a sphere that is charged with solar energy. Pharaoh Man is a charismatic leader - he enjoys collecting rare treasures and is said to have over one thousand Mummira working for him, but becomes timid near beautiful women and has a particular disdain for tomb robbers.

In the game Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Pharaoh Man has new powers, being able to levitate, create a giant eye-shaped shield for additional defense, summon Astro Zombiegs and release waves of solar energy in two directions with the Pharaoh Wave.

!

Ring Man is a combat Robot Master that was created by Doctor Mikhail Cossack specifically to terminate Mega Man in Mega Man 4. His Special Weapon is the Ring Boomerang, a literal ring-shaped boomerang that resembles a chakram. Having high penetration power and speed, and being throw able from almost any angle, it is both a powerful and unpredictable weapon.

Being built especially for fighting, Ring Man is a clever strategist who is confident in his abilities. However, he does not believe in showing mercy to defeated opponents, and tends to be egoistical. He enjoys playing quoits because it suits his ability to throw rings very well, but he dislikes children.

!

Dust Man is a Robot Master with a built in vacuum cleaner, originally created by Doctor Mikhail Cossack to be used for sanitation, being able to inhale any type of garbage smaller than him. His powerful suction power got Dr. Wily's attention and he was modified into a combat robot to fight against Mega Man in Mega Man 4. Dust Man's Special Weapon is the Dust Crusher, a bomb encased in compacted scrap metal that can launch debris in several directions upon impact. He can also pull opponents towards himself with his vacuum.

Dust Man, while a good sanitation robot, often overestimates the amount of garbage he can handle, and thus his vacuum jets often get jammed due to the mass amount of garbage he can end up inhaling, which requires him to be cleaned out. He enjoys spring cleaning, but suffers from bad breath and a pollen allergy, and has an evident dislike of mice and other rodents. His weakness is the Ring Boomerang, which can jam his vacuum and render it inoperable.

!

Dive Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Cossack with the AI functions of a miniaturized submarine. When Dr. Wily forced Dr. Cossack to work for him, Dive Man was modified for combat. His Special Weapon is the Dive Missile - special amphibian Homing Missiles that he can launch from his chest, much like torpedoes on a submarine. These were originally designed to catch fish, but are adapted to home in on nearby opponents and explode, working equally well both in the air and underwater. Due to a design mistake, Dive Man can also attack by launching himself forward like a torpedo, ramming into his foes to do major damage.

In fitting with his naval disposition, he is a good listener, but quite ironically for being an aquatic robot, he tends to suffer from motion sickness easily - perhaps referring to the fact that submarines are designed primarily for underwater use. Dive Man does not like Pirate Man, due to their opposing principles regarding the sea.

!

Skull Man is a Robot Master created specially for combat with balanced offense and defense by Dr. Cossack while he was working for Dr. Wily in Mega Man 4. He attacks with shots from his arm cannon, and can generate a skull-shaped energy shield called the Skull Barrier for protection. Skull Man only moves or attacks when Mega Man does the same; however, he doesn't move if Mega Man only jumps, instead firing his buster. His weakness is the Dust Crusher, due to how the fragments from the projectile can get easily lodged in his internal mechanisms.

Much like Ring Man before him, Skull Man was made solely for the purpose of fighting. With this in mind, he is a good strategist, and is meticulous in his attention to detail, particularly with planning his combat methods. However, he having only been taught to fight, he lacks skills in other areas and tends to be socially awkward, often alienating others by acting in bad taste. Befitting his morbid theme, Skull Man is also a huge fan of horror movies.

!

Gravity Man is a Robot Master created by Doctor Albert Wily. He has the ability to control gravity with the unit installed in his body. In Mega Man 5, he occupied an anti-gravity research institute and used it against Mega Man. His only offensive weapon against enemies is a buster; but he can use Gravity Hold in a short range to freely manipulate his opponents' gravity and his own gravity and then fall like a heavy weight into them. He dislikes space since there is little gravity found in space. For this reason, his weakness is the Star Crash.

!

Wave Man is an amphibious combat Robot Master created by Dr. Wily to invade and take control of the water quality administration in Mega Man 5. Armed with the Water Wave, Wave Man attacks by producing pressurized columns of water which burst from the ground towards his opponents' positions. His offensive capabilities are augmented by the ability to launch razor-sharp Harpoons from the cannon on his right arm, but since these main means of attack are ranged, he tends to be more vulnerable when fought in close quarters. Unlike his predecessor Bubble Man however, Wave Man has good mobility, both on land and when submerged in water.

Wave Man is known for being highly emotional and easily moved to tears. He is also prone to fits of anger, during which he will fire his Harpoons around violently until his rage subsides. Overall, he is an anti-social robot who is not easily approachable, and would sooner take a walk by himself at the bottom of the ocean than engage other robots in conversation. Wave Man also hates pollution, particularly sludge, which only serves to fuel his temper even more.

!

Stone Man is a strong Robot Master that was built by Doctor Albert W. Wily to look like and be as tough as a bunch of bricks. Stone Man is strong-willed and stubborn. He enjoys watching movies and drinking oil with Guts Man, who he is good friends with and bears a resemblance due to their brutish builds. Coincidentally, both robots are strong and attack with rocks, and both are weak to an explosive weapon in the first game they appeared. He dislikes stingy people.

In Mega Man 5, Wily ordered him to occupy a high mountain to help Gyro Man take over a hanging garden. Despite his weight, he can jump quite high. However, if he jumps too high or is hit by a strong attack, the impact will make his body break apart. Either way, he can reconstruct himself back to his normal form. His weapon, the Power Stone, makes heavy stones circle around him, bashing anything in their path with immense force. In Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters the Power Stone makes a big, forward crawling stone hand. He can also create a wall of bricks to protect himself from incoming attacks and can throw stone pillars at his foes. His weakness is the Napalm Bomb, as it can shatter his external chassis before he can reassemble himself.

!

Gyro Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily that resembles a helicopter. He was originally planned to have a flying device, but it was replaced by a propeller built into his back due to cost issues (some sources say Wily's original design failed and he used a propeller because he was out of money - a theory that also supports the origins of Crystal Man). Gyro Man actually prefers this type of flight.

In Mega Man 5, he was ordered by Dr. Wily to take over a hanging garden and obtain money from the admission fee, but the attendance dropped as soon as he took over and Gyro Man became bored. His weapon is the Gyro Attack, small propeller-shaped cutters that can be controlled to move sideways, upward, or downward. He can't stand changes in gravity as they put stress on his propellers, therefore his weakness being Gravity Hold.

!

Star Man is a Robot Master created by Doctor Albert W. Wily for space exploration and combat, designed with high agility and the ability to fight at optimal efficiency in low-gravity environments. During the events of Mega Man 5, he occupied an abandoned satellite base orbiting Earth, being also allowed to concurrently serve as the supervisor of its remodeling. His Special Weapon, the Star Crash, creates a star-shaped energy barrier around him, allowing him not only to protect himself, but also to attack by throwing it at enemies.

Star Man is an ardent romanticist who enjoys watching opera and musicals, but is also a sentimentalist. He has a tendency to be excessively emotional and make decisions based on feeling rather than reason, and does not get on well with pessimists. He often refers to himself by the nickname of the Splendid Noble Youth,[1] and dreams of someday traveling through space with a love of his own.

!

Charge Man is a Robot Master based on a steam locomotive, which is used by him as camouflage to make shipments to areas occupied by Dr. Wily. Charge Man is unique in that he is powered by coal and water, but as a drawback it increases his operating costs exponentially. Despite his antiquate power source, he is a considerably strong robot, attacking by charging into opponents at full speed. Mega Man uses this attack as the Charge Kick. He's also able to launch flaming pieces of coal from his smokestack.

Charge Man possesses an one-track mind and is quick to quarrel. He likes telling old, boastful stories, and hates signs and other things written in Katakana.

!

Napalm Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily to protect his secret weapons factory, where he would spend his spare time collecting and searching for weapons as strong or stronger than his own. Napalm Man is a weapons enthusiast equipped with an array of explosive weapons all over his body - he is equipped with Napalm Bomb launchers in his arms, a large missile launcher in his head, and also launch six smaller homing missiles from silos concealed in his shoulders. He has treads on his feet and can increase his speed with a rocket booster on his back.

Because he is generally considered to be a walking weapon, even his allies feel uncomfortable near him, so he doesn't have many friends. He is however very loyal, and more intelligent and diplomatic than his appearance would suggest, being an expert in the fields of both weaponry and negotiation.

!

Crystal Man is a Robot Master from the Mega Man series that was created by Dr. Wily predominantly to help finance his operations through the creation of artificial crystals to sell. He can use his ability as a Special Weapon, the Crystal Eye, which allows him to attack by instantaneously producing and launching barrages of crystal orbs that can rebound off surfaces and split into multiple smaller orbs when they hit their targets. He can also attack with energy shots from the crystal in his body.

A mysterious, mystical individual who prefers to keep to himself most of the time, Crystal Man is skilled in the art of illusion and Fortune-telling, something of an allegory to the crystals he produces resembling the crystal balls often used by fortune tellers. His colleagues have a hard time trusting him however, and he has a dislike for scientists.

!

Blizzard Man is a snow themed Robot Master from Mega Man 6. He was originally created to monitor the weather in the Antarctic, but later his meteorological equipment was exchanged for a machine able to produce artificial snow using the humidity in the air, which he can use to attack enemies by creating ice crystals in his Blizzard Attack. He can also attack by rolling at enemies. Blizzard Man likes skiing and has won three gold medals consecutively in the robot Olympics.

In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he was reprogrammed by Mr. X to help him conquer the world, but was defeated by Mega Man. After the events of Mega Man 6, he found work as a weather forecaster.

!

Centaur Man is a Robot Master that originally worked as a tour guide in an old archeology museum, but was later modified for combat. His Special Weapon is the Centaur Flash - a unique system that grants Centaur Man space distortion abilities, allowing him to temporarily halt time. Whilst a powerful weapon, the main drawback is that he has to consume a large amount of energy to use it.

In order to complement his attacking abilities, he is also equipped with the ability to teleport over short distances, and a specially-designed buster on his right arm whose shots spread on impact. He later gains the ability to fire arrow-shaped bursts of energy in multiple directions for an attack known as the Centaur Arrow.

Centaur Man is a uniquely-designed Robot Master in how he walks on four legs rather than the biped designs usually employed by Dr. Wily's other creations, resembling the mythical creature his name references. This design gives him great resilience, speed and agility compared to his colleagues, but he lacks the ability to jump.

Whilst strong-willed and known for being good at making decisions quickly and effectively, he is also something of a deep thinker, and has a tendency to dwell on his past regrets too much. Centaur Man enjoys gambling in his spare time, but perhaps owing to his horse-like design, dislikes whips.

!

Flame Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man 6 originally created to generate a large amount of thermal power, which is also his energy source. Although this is a somewhat outdated power source, it gives him more stability than robots with solar energy. Flame Man was later modified for the First Annual Robot Tournament, his thermal power circuits being turned outward so he can use his immense thermal energy for fire attacks, released in the form of a flamethrower on his arm. With it, not only can he can attack from a distance with searing balls of fire, but he can utilize his Special Weapon, the Flame Blast, to scorch opponents with flames that erupt from the ground.

Flame Man is very punctual, changing his oil three times a day due to his energy source. However, living such a strict routine has made him demanding. He sports a turban and enjoys taking care of his mustache, but is somewhat fussy and dislikes using cheap oil to power himself.

!

Knight Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man 6 designed to resemble a medieval knight with resistant armor. He was created primarily for combat, with high attack and defense attributes at the cost of lower mobility due to his weight. It is said that he has defeated over 1000 robots in duels. Knight Man is equipped with the Knight Crusher, a strong flail (sometimes called mace or morning star) with a long chain in his left arm which allows him to attack with huge power from great distances. In his right arm, he holds a resistant knight's shield, allowing him to block almost all attacks from the front.

Knight Man is one of the two Mega Man 6 Robot Masters to be designed specifically for combat (the other being Tomahawk Man), though not explicitly for the First Annual Robot Tournament. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he was reprogrammed by Mr. X to help him conquer the world. Because of his spirit of chivalry and honor, Yamato Man has great respect for him, and ironically, his weakness is the Yamato Spear, due to its ability to go around his shield and pierce his armor.

!

Plant Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man 6 designed as a flower, which can be used as camouflage. He was originally created as a keeper of a botanical garden, and is said to be able to communicate with plants. Because of his popularity, he became the mascot of the garden. He's very sensitive and can get depressed easily.

After hearing of the First Annual Robot Tournament, he was modified for combat and equipped with the Plant Barrier, a Special Weapon that creates a barrier of energy that takes on the appearance of spotted flower petals. In the tournament, he was reprogrammed by Mr. X to help him in his plan to conquer the world.

In the fighting games Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Plant Man can also shoot from his arm cannon and create small robot plants to help him. His weaknesses are the Blizzard Attack in Mega Man 6 (he's also semi-weak to the Flame Blast), Gyro Attack in Mega Man: The Power Battle and Atomic Fire in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters.

!

Tomahawk Man is a combat Robot Master from Mega Man 6 designed with a Native North American warrior motif. Unlike the other seven Robot Masters from Mega Man 6, Tomahawk Man was built purposely for the First Annual Robot Tournament. However, he was reprogrammed by Mr. X to help him conquer the world, and was defeated by Mega Man.

His main weapon is the Silver Tomahawk, which he can easily throw and hit a target 100 meters away (328 feet, miscalculated as 30 feet in his English CD data), but it moves in an upward arch, leaving a safe area for the opponent. To compensate for this, he can also attack by firing feathers horizontally from his headdress.

!

Wind Man is an air-themed Robot Master that was originally created to work in agriculture, helping in the harvest. In the First Annual Robot Tournament, he was stolen and reprogrammed by Mr. X to help him in his plan to conquer the world. With his Special Weapon, the Wind Storm, he can generate powerful winds that can reach speeds of about 200 m/s, which he uses to pull enemies, increasing the speed if damaged. Wind Man has jet engines in his feet that allow him to hover and move faster, which he also uses to attack by moving above the opponent to smash him with his weight.

In fitting with his origins from the Far East, Wind Man is a skilled cook and martial artist, who enjoys watching old Kung Fu movies in his spare time. However, he is bad at riding bicycles, and has a strong dislike for oriental Herbal Medicines. His weakness is the Centaur Flash, and he has been shown to have a strong rivalry with Air Man.

!

Yamato Man is a combat Robot Master modeled after a samurai warrior. Although his armor appears to be heavy, it was made thin and as light as possible to improve his mobility, but reduces his defense. Yamato Man's weapon is the Yamato Spear, which he uses to throw armor-piercing spear heads at enemies. However, he has a short supply of ammo, and has to manually pick them up after use so he can throw them again. As a backup means of attack, Yamato Man is a skilled martial artist, and always carries a spear with him for both defensive and close combat purposes.

!

Freeze Man is an ice-themed Robot Master from Mega Man 7. He was originally built as a prototype robot for non-polluting energy before being modified for combat by Dr. Wily. Based on the theory that high and low temperatures combined are equal to normal temperature, Freeze Man can split the normal temperature in the ambient into high and low temperatures, using the former as an energy source and the latter to attack with his Freeze Cracker, a snowflake-like projectile. Freeze Man is a perfectionist and likes to make cool poses. He has great respect for Ice Man, since he is the first ice-themed Robot Master in the series.

!

Junk Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Albert Wily to search for parts that could be used to create robots. Junk Man's body is made from old robot parts and metallic pieces of garbage held together by electromagnetic forces. Because of his strength and resistance, Wily decided to modify him for combat. Junk Man can concentrate the electromagnetic forces to pull junk near him, using it for attacks like a block of junk and the Junk Shield. His weakness, the Thunder Bolt, disturbs the electromagnetic forces inside his body, thus making his body parts unable to hold their connection and shatter.

!

Burst Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man 7 that was originally created to guard a chemical plant in Edo City, but was stolen and modified for combat by Dr. Wily. Burst Man loves festivals and shoots his bombs as fireworks. His body has several explosives and soapy substances (much to Turbo Man's dismay), which he can use to attack by encasing enemies in bubbles or using the Danger Wrap, a bomb encased in a bubble. Because of the liquid substances in his body, he is vulnerable to sudden changes in temperature. He is weak to Freeze Cracker and Scorch Wheel, and drops several bombs when hit by them.

!

Cloud Man is a Robot Master originally created as a weather control robot, but was stolen and modified for combat by Dr. Wily, removing his rainfall equipment and enhancing his lightning equipment. Cloud Man has no legs, but instead he is built to hover above the ground using a gravity controller. He can control the weather and create powerful winds to push his opponents, and try to strike them with his Thunder Bolt.

!

Spring Man is a Robot Master created by Doctor Albert Wily. His body is predominantly composed of over two thousand springs, making him very light and able to perform very high jumps. However, this gives him trouble when moving around, especially up and down stairs. Spring Man is an optimistic and carefree individual who is elusive, but likes to live life to the fullest. As a spring-based robot, he enjoys jumping as high as he can, but has an unfortunate tendency to accidentally hit his head on low ceilings.

!

Slash Man is a Robot Master from the Mega Man series created by Dr. Wily to clear forests for the construction of his secret bases. His design was based on Pluto from Mega Man V- due to this similarity in design, it is likely that Slash Man boasts similar movement speed and agility. In Mega Man 7, Slash Man is in charge of an army of dinosaur robots, but due to his fast mobility and wild temperament, his comrades have trouble keeping up with him. He has a liking for jungle fruits and vegetables, but has a dislike for nail clippers.

Slash Man's Special Weapon, the Slash Claw, is a portable version of a wave-like cutting device used to destroy asteroids, released in the form of a pair of razor-sharp claws on his forearms. He can also bind enemies with a red adhesive substance, holding them in place as he prepares to attack, which when combined with his speed and attacking power, make him a deadly opponent at close range. He is vulnerable to drastic changes in temperature, tending to hibernate in cold winters and dehydrate in hot environments, thus he is vulnerable to the Freeze Cracker and the Scorch Wheel.

!

Shade Man is a Robot Master built to look like a vampire. He originally was an attraction robot from the haunted house of an amusement park, but was stolen and modified for combat by Dr. Wily. Wily installed sound wave equipment intended to control human minds, but due to a wiring error, it instead generated powerful destructive sound waves that are used as a weapon called Noise Crush.

Shade Man likes dark places and to hang on ceilings, and although he's based on a vampire, he fears ghosts and spiders. He wants to be a singer and practices hard to improve his poor singing voice, to the point that he's always with a microphone. Like how a vampire drinks the blood out of his human victims, he drinks oil out of robots, which heals him.

!

Turbo Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily in Mega Man 7. As Wily had run out of parts to create robots whilst building him, he used parts from his old car to create Turbo Man, and used petrol as his primary energy source. Turbo Man has the ability to transform into a racing car form called Crash Drive, but the transformation system is incomplete and ultrasonic waves like the Noise Crush can damage him. However, he becomes an invincible electric car for a short time if charged with high voltage electricity, being able to attack in his car form multiple times in succession. His Special Weapon is Scorch Wheel, a wheel of fire that rolls along the ground.

His Mega Man &amp; Bass CD data says he recently had a cutting-edge car stereo system installed, and his hobby is to drive around at high speed with the volume high. He also plans to install air bags someday. Turbo Man also has a very strong dislike for Punk, most likely because his tires could burst and flatten if he touches his blades and spikes. The English CD database says he dislikes Burst Man instead, possibly because the robot's soap-like substances can lead Turbo Man to skid around on slippery roads.

Turbo Man and Quick Man are rivals, and in Quick Man's ending of Mega Man: Battle &amp; Chase, Quick Man enters the Battle &amp; Chase competition to challenge Turbo Man in a race, but he could not enter the competition due to a problem. In the Japanese version, Turbo Man says he saw the race on TV and calls Quick Man for a race in the G-1 Circuit, where they can run at top speed.

!

Tengu Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man 8. Originally built as an experimental robot that can generate artificial typhoons, he was modified into a combat robot by Doctor Albert W. Wily. He is modeled after the Tengu, a Japanese yōkai. Tengu Man is equipped with a razor-winged jet engine on his back that grants him high-speed flight, a retractable triple-bladed weapon (also known as a Ha-Uchiwa) on his arm, and the ability to summon cutting blades of air and whirlwinds with Tornado Hold to trap and blow his opponents to their doom. He is one of the few Robot Masters to grant two different Special Weapons on separate occasions.

Tengu Man is highly proud of his large nose, is good at reading the atmosphere, and likes fly fishing. He looks down on others and fights with boldness, having noticeably arrogant and overconfident mannerisms.

!

Astro Man was originally built to work in a planetarium, but Dr. Wily modified him for combat, and he uses his abilities to confuse his opponents. Despite his great powers, Astro Man is modest and shy. He's easily startled and something of a coward and thus is not very reliable in battle. He is the world champion at hide-and-seek.

!

Sword Man is a combat Robot Master that was built by Dr. Wily to use an ancient sword that he stole from a museum. Unfortunately, Sword Man's sword was way too heavy, so the upper part of the body was fitted with an anti-gravitational device, and as such, both the upper and lower halves of his body can act independently of each other to improve his balance.

!

Clown Man is a mischievous clown-like Robot Master from Mega Man 8. He was originally a robot designed for an amusement park, but was stolen and remodeled for combat by Doctor Albert W. Wily, gaining the ability to telescopically extend his arms and channel high-voltage electricity through them as part of his Special Weapon, the Thunder Claw. He can also temporarily surround himself in a ball of electricity and bounce around in fast and erratic patterns for a unique attack that he refers to as the Thunder Carnival. His leftover parts were used by Wily to create Frost Man.

Clown Man made his base in an amusement park somewhere in the east of Australia. Whilst he is of a mischievous nature and is a good sportsman to his foes, he is also highly emotional, being particularly prone to having bouts of disliking everything and everyone around him. He is highly skilled on a Flying Trapeze, which he incorporates into his attacking strategy to swing up and around repeatedly in an attempt to collide with his foes.

!

Search Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily, designed to look like a camouflaged soldier. During Search Man's construction, Wily had the idea that if he had two minds, he could be slightly wiser and stronger than other Robot Masters, and went off the idea of a two-man sniper in one. Unfortunately, Wily forgot to install two personalities, and because Search Man constantly switches himself from head to head, he even gets himself confused. He is one of the four Robot Masters that protected the barrier to the Wily Tower, and was stationed somewhere in the forest of the Congo, Africa.

An expert marksman and ambusher, his primary method of defense is to hide behind a series of strategically-placed bushes; hiding nothing behind one, bomb-rigged decoys behind two, and himself behind the last one. Equipped with a powerful missile launcher and tracking system, his primary methods of attack are to utilize his Special Weapon, the Homing Sniper, to quickly and accurately hit opponents with guided missiles, and can also throw spiked discs that descend down from the ceiling. Much like Grenade Man, he is also equipped with an Overdrive System that increases his power, which he uses as part of an attack he calls the Deadly Storm - this enables him to rapidly launch barrages of missiles towards his foes. However, due to regularly using foliage as camouflage, he is particularly vulnerable to attacks that can set it on fire, namely the Flame Sword.

Although he is not very sociable around other people, Search Man actually has a surprisingly positive outlook on life for a robot of his profession, albeit mostly when fighting. He is cowardly, disliking direct confrontation with his foes and instead prefers to use a more varied approach in combat. To this end, he mostly relies on his knowledge of setting traps, sniping from a distance, and the element of surprise over sheer brute force to defeat his foes.

!

Frost Man is a combat Robot Master created by Doctor Albert Wily predominantly using several leftover parts from when he built Clown Man. Frost Man is one of the largest Robot Masters and physically very strong, which he is very proud of, and has the ability to punch the ground to generate fast surges of freezing cold energy using his Special Weapon, the Ice Wave. Alternatively, he can also attack by dropping heavy blocks of ice down onto his opponents. However, he is none too bright, and due to his less-than-ideal method of construction, suffers from chilblains and poor oil circulation, and is vulnerable to explosives.

Frost Man appears to have something of a sweet tooth; his ultimate goal is to turn Mega Man into a kakigōri (or in the English version, an ice pop) and eat him. He is also shown to have a liking for sorbet and rock candy.

!

Grenade Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily visually designed after a hand grenade (specifically an Mk 2 grenade, or a pineapple bomb), having a similarly textured stomach area, and a headpiece reminiscent of a striker lever. He is sadomasochistic, enjoying both inflicting and receiving pain, particularly through getting himself caught in the explosions he creates. He fights primarily using his Flash Bombs and other such high-explosive weaponry. A special Overdrive system is installed in him, allowing him to move very quickly and to temporarily boost his power.

During the events of Mega Man 8, he was stationed at an ammunition factory somewhere in Chile, causing havoc with his soldiers and explosive weaponry.

!

Aqua Man is a water-themed Robot Master that originally operated in a waterworks bureau managing water quality before being modified by Doctor Wily as a combat robot. Designed with the ability to store water inside of himself and release it using a cannon on his arm, Aqua Man has the unique ability to control water. In order to attack, he can fire controllable jets of highly pressured water, or use his Special Weapon, the Water Balloon, to launch heavy spheres of water at his opponents. However, his internal water tanks are vulnerable to breakage from heavy impacts, especially from the Astro Crush's meteors.

Aqua Man seems to be some what flamboyant, evidenced by some of his taunts to Mega Man when encountering him, as well as using a rainbow to spell out his name. He is a mischievous and somewhat immature Robot Master, with a love for dirty jokes and puns and being something of an attention-seeker. He does not react well to serious situations however, and tends to be made fun of for his rather bulky design. In the Japanese version, he adds "poyon" to the end of most of his sentences.

!

Concrete Man is one of the Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Concrete Man is a construction robot built to be the supervisor of dam construction. He is stubborn and will tell off any lazy robots.

!

Tornado Man is one of the Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Before the robot revolt, he was permanently stationed at a weather regulation facility. Dr. Light equipped him with powerful equipment, such as the fans attached to his arms, to allow him to stave off tropical storms.

!

Splash Woman is a Robot Master modeled after a mermaid that Dr. Light created to rescue swimmers and ships lost at sea, being an expert swimmer but having poor land mobility. She possesses a beautiful voice and is fond of karaoke, but it is rumored that she has turned down numerous invitations to enter the world of show business, possibly having a dislike of large crowds. Splash Woman attacks by singing to call fish robots, tackling with her trident, and using her Special Weapon, the Laser Trident, which can emit a laser capable of penetrating tough surfaces such as shields and the hulls of ships.

!

Plug Man is one of Dr. Light's Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Plug Man was created to inspect the quality control in a television factory, strictly inspecting each unit. He is obsessed with gadgets and loves to browse electronic stores like Akihabara and talking with his friends about geeky subjects. His Special Weapon is Plug Ball.

!

Jewel Man is one of the Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Jewel Man was designed to work in a diamond mine where he was in charge of cutting and polishing rocks with dexterity. He likes to receive attention and collect shiny things.

His weapon, Jewel Satellite, has jewels surround Mega Man like a shield. This is similar to shield weapons like Wood Man's Leaf Shield, Skull Man's Skull Barrier, Star Man's Star Crash, Plant Man's Plant Barrier, Junk Man's Junk Shield, and Pump Man's Water Shield.

!

Hornet Man is one of the Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Hornet Man was designed to manage a flower park. It was his job to pollinate the flowers using his vast knowledge of flowers from around the world, and he loves gardening. He attacks by releasing robot hornets from the honeycomb in his chest.

!

Magma Man is one of the Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Magma Man was built to oversee safety operations and manage a geothermal power plant. He is able to withstand incredibly high temperatures and loves to visit hot spas.

!

Galaxy Man is one of the Robot Masters from Mega Man 9 whose period of use had expired and was scheduled to be scrapped. Galaxy Man was designed to work in a space research center where it was his job to instantly calculate the trajectories for rockets. He loves to observe stars and name any new ones that he finds. He seems to have the ability to fly short distances, retracting his arms and legs when he does so, just like Gigabolt Man-O-War's "UFO mode" from Mega Man X8, along with teleportation. Galaxy Man is also able to constantly change colors. His Special Weapon, the Black Hole Bomb, can be used to suck enemies into a black hole or drain certain enemies' health, similar to the Gravity Well weapon from Mega Man X3. His stage consists of a series of portals.

!

Blade Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man 10. He attacks by throwing volleys of sword-like blades and climbing around quickly between the walls and ceiling, sometimes diving down from the side walls to slash at the player. Blade Man was the guide to an ancient castle before the Roboenza incident. The castle's lord had a fascination with swords, which inspired the robot's design. He has an encyclopedic knowledge about weapons and swords, and can speak on the subject for a very long time.

!

Pump Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man 10. He can create a shield of water droplets around himself and release them in several directions. Before the Roboenza incident Pump Man worked at a wastewater treatment plant, purifying the water that came through. He also volunteered his time to wash graffiti off of walls in the neighborhood. Pump Man has also been described as a "neat freak".

!

Commando Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man 10. He is able to stun the player by pounding the ground, and shoot Commando Bombs that home in on Mega Man, Proto Man, or Bass. Commando Man is said to inflict serious amounts of damage. His stage is set in a desert which has a vicious sandstorm that can obstruct the player's vision and push them into pits or other hazards.

Before contracting Roboenza, Commando Man was a mine-sweeping robot who used remote detonation techniques to clear minefields all over the world. It is also said that he enjoys tasting oil from the various countries he visits.

!

Chill Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man 10. He can shoot icy projectiles toward his targets which can freeze them. Before the events of Mega Man 10, Chill Man's primary job as an arctic natural observation robot was to stop glacial melting caused by global warming. He enjoys photography and uses photos of his experiences in the arctic to raise awareness on the Internet of the importance of nature.

!

Sheep Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man 10. He can turn into four clouds of wool that hover in the air, and uses electric attacks. Originally a sheep herding robot, he left that job to work in the static resistance test division of a circuit board manufacturer after one day noticing static build-up on his wool. Being easily bored, however, he considered changing jobs again before he became infected with Roboenza.

!

Strike Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man 10. He can attack by throwing a powerful fastball, as well as by spinning and bouncing himself around like a ball. He was a batting-practice robot for a stadium before he malfunctioned due to Roboenza. In one incident, he purposely hit a batter that he disliked with a very powerful fastball, sending him to the hospital. He also gets upset when he gives up too many hits.

!

Nitro Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man 10. He can transform into a motorcycle and release several Wheel Cutters. He is a stunt robot who has appeared in many movies and TV shows. He is willing to do whatever stunts he is asked regardless of the risks. Nitro Man is also the president of a robot stunt club which has sixty members.

!

Solar Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man 10. He attacks by shooting energy straight out of the top of his head. He is also able to block and absorb attacks with his artificial sunlight to increase the power of his attacks. Solar Man worked in a sunlight research lab before he went berserk from Roboenza. In his spare time he developed a "Solar Workout" plan which has had little success.

!

Dynamo Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man &amp; Bass. Dynamo Man used to be a robot guide for schoolchildren on field trips through a power plant. When King modified him, he was given a power generator that created a powerful electric field around him. This both affected his programming (as the output was too much for his circuits to handle) and caused him to be unsafe for his job. As a result, people avoided him and he became resentful of their avoidance (as he saw nothing wrong). His main characteristic is that he can charge himself up with electricity to attack and refill his energy column.

!

Cold Man is an ice-themed Robot Master appearing in Mega Man &amp; Bass. Cold Man was originally created to preserve prehistoric D.N.A. from dinosaurs in his body at absolute zero in Dr. Light's laboratory. King modified him to be a guard robot. Cold Man attacks by using spiked Ice Walls that he creates by opening the freezer in his body. He can also cause areas to freeze from a distance. He releases Mokumokumo enemies from his head to slow the player's movement and get in the way.

!

Ground Man is a Robot Master created by King to excavate ruins, but sometimes hoards treasure that he finds for his own personal collection without consulting his leader. He likes excavating with passion and only stops when ordered to do so. He's said to be the most powerful robot from King's army. Ground Man is a deep thinker, but hardly ever speaks and is very unsociable. His main weapon is the Spread Drill, a drill-like missile that can separate into smaller drills. He can also transform into a small drill-shaped machine, being invincible during the attack, and uses a giant drill when in the ceiling.

!

Pirate Man is a Robot Master from King's army with the appearance of a pirate captain. He was created to attack cargo vessels at sea. He is fearless and ruthless and will do whatever it takes to reach his goal. He loves making profit and despises doing anything fairly. It's believed he was the one responsible for many attacks to ships that occurred during King's rebellion. Pirate Man and Dive Man don't get along, as they have opposite principles regarding the sea.

Pirate Man's main weapon is Remote Mine, a remote controlled bomb that he usually fires three times in a row. He can also attack by rolling inside of a giant bubble while underwater and bounce around the room, using his arm to fill the room with water when the water level is too low to use his bubble attack.

!

Burner Man is a fire-themed Robot Master from Mega Man &amp; Bass, created to destroy natural environments. He entered King's army and was ordered to destroy nature. King tricked Burner Man into believing that he must burn a forest every day or else a self-destruct bomb inside him will explode; this isn't true, but Burner Man continued to burn forests in order to stay alive. Burner Man's main weapon is a flamethrower in his right arm called the Wave Burner, which uses a special type of gas and releases green flames. These flames can also be released from his head and fingertips. Burner Man also attacks with grenades and foothold traps.

!

Magic Man is an illusionist themed Robot Master, and a member of King's army. He was formerly a member of a circus, but he enlisted in King's army in order to show off. His Special Weapon, the Magic Card, can steal energy from enemies to restore his health. Magic Man is a hard worker and natural showman who puts incredible effort into practicing his magic tricks, but because of his egotism and a bad habit of performing tricks at inopportune times, he is not regarded well by his comrades. He is something of an attention seeker - he enjoys amazing people and especially receiving applause for his performances but tends to be very secretive about the trickery involved to make them work. He has also recently taken up fortune-telling as a hobby.

!

Proto Man started life as both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily created a red robot prototype. When the robot malfunctioned, Light asked Wily to destroy the plans and start over, but Wily stole the plans and used them to create Proto Man. Because of this, Proto Man is an evil robot that works for him. He has an intense rivalry with his "brother" Mega Man, wanting to be the one to defeat him, even if that means ruining Wily's plans to make sure he will be the one to get Mega Man. He considers Roll his sister as well, but although Mega Man agrees they are brothers and has admitted to wanting a friendship with him, Roll doesn't consider him her brother. Proto Man's mainweapon is a plasma cannon in his left arm. Like the games, he is able to get weapons from other robot masters.

!

Bass, known as Forte is a Robot Master created by Dr. Wily to imitate Mega Man's design, along with Treble, an imitation of Rush's design. He was created based on a research conducted on Mega Man with the intention of surpassing his power sometime during or before the events of Mega Man 6, and made his debut in Mega Man 7. Bass is the prominent anti-hero of the original Mega Man series, and his goal is to become the most powerful robot in existence. Although Bass and Mega Man are rivals, at times they team up to take down mutual enemies of the two. Despite being created by Dr. Wily, Bass frequently rebels against his creator, usually for his own purposes.

!

W. Waltz like Bass is base on the design of Roll but is built as a bodyguard. Each of Waltz's ten fingers is a functioning energy blaster that she can fire at a rapid rate. She can create a force field bubble around her and has jet boots allowing her to fly.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - And remember all of these robots are power houses thanks to all the upgrades that Wily made to them. The robots are able to track the ninjas no matter how fast they are as in the games Mega Man is able to jump out of the way of lasers which are made out of light which means light speed fast. Since all of them have computer brains the robots are able to react faster then any human can ever do besides someone with super speed on the level of the Flash. And all of them are built from the ground up to be war machines, ninjas training their bodies can only go so far while the robots are able to just have their bodies rebuilt to be better. As a organic body can only go so far before it reaches it's design limits. And without chakra to power up the ninjas bodies they are just normal humans against robots built for war. In cannon Mega Man has to deal with them all the time which means he's just that good.

!


End file.
